A Revelation
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is the second episode in my series and it follows up Last Killer Standing. In this episode, Hanna makes a discover, Maya spies on everyone else and one person is taken hostage by someone. You will find out. Hanna/Maya Friendship maybe more or Emily/Maya
1. After the bite

_A Revelation_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_Hanna told Maya that she wanted to go. Maya told her she was in no condition and that she will find out what happened. She could go in the morning so she dress the wound and then put Hanna to sleep. "Hey..." Hanna whispered and Maya looked at her then said, "I'm glad your okay even if you have fangs." "Me and my fangs are happy about that..." Maya said and then she left. _

_Aria and Emily were there as Maya was watching from a safe distance as Toby was with the girls worried to death about Spencer. _

_It was then Paige just bumped into her and Maya fought like hell not to ripped her neck open right there. _

_Paige showed how she sorry she was and then Maya was noticing a couple of glances from Toby and Paige. "This must be horrible for you guys." Paige said and Emily added, "First Maya then this." The screw-up part of killing Maya was that Emily was in pain but Paige believe why she did, she thought it neccesary for A to be interested in having Emily join team A._

_"I'm going to get you Paige. I really am going to get you." Maya said slient to herself. _


	2. Hanna's power

_A Revelation_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_Hanna was dreaming that she was at the hospital of all places. She was walking around and then pass a slew of doctors who looked her way but paid her no mind.. Hanna pauses because they were talking about Mona who had died at a mental hospital. Hanna couldn't believe this to be true and walked away furious because she was still her friend at one point even if she was an enemy. She then was staring right at Maya who was looking around the corner at her friends, Toby and Paige. _

_**"Why are you two looking at each other like that?" **__Maya asked and Hanna looked down the hall as it was Paige standing with Aria and Emily with Toby who was in the background. Hanna figured he was just outside the door. Maya then turned to Hanna's directions and couldn't believe she was stadning there. _

_"Why are you here Hanna?" Mya asked and Hanna replied, "I don't know how I got here." Maya was about to walk over and saw everyone down the hall looking at that direction. _

_"Stand back." Hanna said and Mya did so. "I wanna go in." Hanna said and then took three steps. It was like a flash she was in Spencer's room. _

_She was so shocked to see how damaged Spencer had looked and as she looked at her. A nurse came into the room. She gave Spencer a sadistic smile which gave Hanna the creeps. _


	3. The face-off Part One

_A Revelation_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Three_

_"Hello Spencer. Are you in pain? I can't get to your friend Alison and so I was happy to get to you." The "Nurse" said and giggled a little bit. "I've had a busy night because I also sent Mona straight to hell. Poor girl can't drink straight Vodka." the "Nurse" said and Hanna wanted to tell someone about this. She tried knocking something down but couldn't and then asked for help..._

_Maya gotten on the phone and called Hanna which flash her back to her body. She woke up and saw the phone with the display saying Maya. "It's the nurse!" Hanna yelled and Maya asked about who the nurse was. "She was the one who kicked Spencer's ass. She's in there now." Hanna said and Maya hung up then taking another route got into the room to see Spencer lying there. As the "nurse" was looking at Maya and the vampire stare at her. _

_"She's resting comfortably, I can't believe something could be so vicious, what do you think?" The "Nurse" asked and Maya replied, "I think the bitch who did this should know that she has friends whose going to gunned for her." This concerned the "Nurse" and asked, "What if that person had a good reason?" _

_Maya walked around to the nurse and stood in front of her face. "Whatever Spencer did to that person, however horrible there's worst thing in this world and believe me when I say that." Maya said to the "Nurse" and she turned to Spencer. The nurse stood in back of Mya and said, "This was all for you Mistress. I wanted you to see what I could do and I killed Mona because she hurt your Percious Emily. Now you could attack me but you don't want your girlfriend to see you. Why don't you meet me somewhere more initmate?" The "Nurse" asked and Maya drew her fangs. She grabbed the "Nurse" by the neck and slammed her to the door. "I call the shots. You will leave the door and create a diversion then I will leave." Mya said and the "Nurse" replied, "Yes MIstress." The "Nurse" left the room and Mya walked over to Spencer, she whispered something in her ear and then left. _


	4. The Prisoner

_A Revelation_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_It was a four story warehouse where it has dozens of secret passageway and traps. It was pitch dark and it only had four fuse box to each floor. The floor was unforigving and if someone fell down then it could really hurt them. Even leaving the place was going to be a hardship because the front door if someone were to touch it, they were be fried with electrity flowing through the body. _

_At the very top of the warehouse, the "Nurse" whose really name was Sloan had another prisoner and she was lying there cuffed to the bed. The keys were out of her reach and she had a blindfold covering her eyes. _

_Jenna woke up and felt her being hancuffed but that wasn't the most horrified part because she was naked and as she moved in a bit. Nothing was sticking onto or anything like that it was the fear of where she was and so she slowly got up but realize that the cuff on her was making sure she was on her stomach laying down._

_It was morning time and Hanna was on her way to go to school first as she got in her car. Maya was there in sunglasses and Hanna suprised yelled, "Jesus." "How were you able to do that?" Maya asked and Hanna replied, "I have no fucking idea. I mean it's the first time I could do that." "That was Astro-projetion and it came after I fed off you." Mya said and Hanna replied, "So what? I have super-powers..." Hanna said and Maya replied, "I got to learn more about my lineage and about the girl, she crepped me out." Hanna agree with that_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**The next episode will be all about Jenna, Maya learns about lineage and Spencer wakes up. THe next part will be in 3 weeks which will be May 4**_


End file.
